


To Dye, or Not to Dye

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol really wants to dye his hair, some obnoxious color, something fun, something exciting. Baekhyun doubts his abilities. Little does he know, he'll regret it when he wakes up from his nap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dye, or Not to Dye

_"Wouldn't Green hair be cool?_

_Or bright orange?_

_Maybe, **WAIT. ELECTRIC BLUE.**_

_**YES.** "_

Chanyeol was sitting there going through a box of crayons and scribbling splotches here and there in his notebook, talking to himself about what color would look best on top of his head once he figured out how to apply such color to his follicles.

Good thing he was well versed in the art of "drawing at the skill level of a kindergartener".

 _"Baekhyunnie, what color should I dye my hair?"_ he asked, looking up across the room at his roommate who had been trying to finish his biology homework for the past hour, but kept getting interrupted by the Girls Gen comeback videos on his laptop.

_"Leave it as it is."_

_"Why? Wouldn't it look cool if I dyed it purple?!"_

_"If you want to look like you dunked your head in a pitcher of kool-aid, then yes."_

_" **YOU CAN DYE HAIR WITH KOOL-AID?!"**_

Baekhyun almost told him the truth, that yes, you could dye your hair with kool-aid, but then he thought of the impending mess in their apartment, and well, he wasn't really too keen on cleaning up bright purple liquid from the carpet.

_"No. You can't."_

_"Awwww, shit that would've been cool."_

_"Mhmmm."_

_"But really. I've got the time. And everyone else has really cool hair right now. I think it'd be fun!"_

_"Sure, dye it, but don't expect me to help you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"All that bleach and permanent color that could stain my clothes? No thanks. I like my clothes the color they are now."_

_"Guess you didn't see your shirt I washed with my reds-"_

_**"WHAT?!"** _

_"Nothing. But wait...................how do you even dye hair?"_

Baekhyun threw his head back against his headboard and groaned.

He turned his head to his left and shot Chanyeol a glare.

_"If you really want to do this, then research it, Chanyeol. Look up tutorials and shit online. It'll help you."_

_"But your hair is dyed, Baekhyunnie... Why can't you help me?"_

_"These are just highlights, and I get them done at a salon...by a professional. Hence why they look so good-"_

_"And why you can barely afford to feed yourself."_

_"Shut up. My beauty will make me money one day. Just you watch."_

_"Maybe on the streets..."_

_**"I HEARD THAT, YOU ASSHOLE."** _

Chanyeol just laughed and continued scribbling on his paper.

_"Okay, I'll look it up. Keep your hair on. I'll look real diligently and be a hair dyeing pro by the end of the week. Just you watch."_

_"I'll believe it when I see it."_ Baekhyun said, closing his book and standing up. He made his way over to Chanyeol and nudged him before pulling a notebook from his bookshelf.

 _"You're just jealous because you can't pull off a crazy haircolor and you know it."_ Chanyeol said, now turned to Baekhyun.

 _"I'm not. I promise. If anyone in this relationship is going to look insane, it's going to be you. And you really wouldn't even have to dye your hair to do so! Aren't you so lucky?~"_ Baekhyun snided, poking Chanyeol's nose as he walked back to his bed.

Chanyeol didn't say anything, but he just smiled, shaking his head. He set the crayons and paper down at his desk, leaving that task for later after he figured out how much work it would take to maybe do 3 colors in his hair, all neon of course. He followed Baekhyun to the bed, laptop in tow, and snuggled into Baekhyun's side as Baekhyun continued to write notes about some shit concerning meiosis and particles smaller than drops of orange hair dye, meaning that Chanyeol could care less. This was why he was a graphic design major. Nothing difficult about that, for him anyway.

He opened his laptop and searched everything from "how to dye your hair" to "the perfect color to make you stand out at your next girls night", and of course "easy meals to cook in your microwave without blowing up the house" because he was quite hungry. After about an hour or two, Chanyeol shut his laptop, feeling quite confident now in his abilities to successfully dye his hair without burning a hole in his scalp or receiving any permanent brain damage....well, more than he already had.

Chanyeol looked to his left and saw that Baekhyun was asleep, leant right against his arm. He chuckled to himself and kissed the top of Baekhyun's head before slowly moving away, lying Baekhyun down on the bed as he did so. He put his books and notes aside so they wouldn't get smashed in his sleep, as Baekhyun had a habit of kicking and moving that Chanyeol knew all too well.

**_His little puppy prince._ **

Before he knew it, Chanyeol had walked the 4 blocks to the local drugstore and was in the hairdye aisle, a look on his face that resembled a confused child trying to decide between chocolate chip cookies and oreos. Hand on his chin, picking up box after box, and setting them in his basket. He ended up with 5 boxes of hairdye, a box of 50 gloves, a bleaching kit, and a pack of gummy worms for snacks while he waited for the dye to set. He was ready to go.

He paid the cashier, who gave him a strange, questioning look, as if he were going to make a bomb or something with all of this hairdye, but Chanyeol just smiled his big smile and grabbed his bags.

 _"Don't worry. I won't dye your hair. I don't even know you!"_ He said, turning to leave the store, sending the worker into a further state of confusion.

Chanyeol opened the front door to the apartment, and upon encountering silence he understood that Baekhyun was still asleep.

 _"Good, now I can do this without him trying to make fun of me. And I get all these gummy worms to myself~ You hear that? I'm gonna eat all of you while my hair changes colors!"_ Chanyeol said, unpacking his bag and holding the package of gummy worms up in front of him. He poked the bag and shook his head as he spoke, squinting his eye and laughing to himself.

**Damn he was funny.**

He got to the bathroom after putting on an old tshirt and gloves. He looked at himself once in the mirror, hands running through his currently chocolate brown hair.

 _"Welp, it was nice knowing you, choco buddy. Now it's time for vanilla bro bonding."_ He smiled and began applying the bleach to his hair. It went fairly smoothly, and he spent his time waiting for his hair to lighten sitting on the bathroom sink eating gummy worms, as he had promised (gloves taken off thankfully), and singing along with some song on the radio.

This was pretty great, he had to admit.

But maybe those were the bleach fumes talking...

Soon enough, he was able to wash the bleach out and he began towel drying his hair. He looked in the mirror once again, his hair now bleached pretty well, since it'd been bleached before the chocolate brown episode. With his hair at optimal bleached status, the real decision making time began. He got out the boxes of dye. **"LAZER LIME GREEN", "ORANGE SUNBURST", "NEON PRINCESS PINK", "ELECTRIC LIGHTNING BLUE"** , and **"PARADISE PURPLE".**

The result was bound to be obnoxious in any of these decisions, and Chanyeol couldn't contain his excitement. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands lightly together, chuckling with delight about the impending brightness of his hair.

He reached out in front of him and opened the box.

**This was it.**

20 minutes later, and half a bottle of hair dye applied to his head, Chanyeol was barely able to contain his excitement. He walked out into the bedroom, going toward his dresser to get a dry, clean shirt to change into after he washed out the dye in 45 minutes or so. Until then, he'd just continue singing and eating gummy worms. True bliss. He also saw one of the cuter sights he'd seen in the past couple hours, besides the puppy on the side of the road trying to chase a leaf down the road, and looked lovingly Baekhyun now sleeping sideways on the bed, kicking and whimpering slightly, but obviously very deep in sleep.

That's when Chanyeol got an idea.

_**He still had half a bottle of dye left, right?** _

He smiled to himself, wringing his hands together with the tshirt draped over his shoulder. He hurriedly ran to the bathroom, put on another pair of gloves and grabbed the bottle of dye, and made it back out to the bedroom quicksmart.

 _"Baekhyunnie, you'll look so nice with your eyebrows done. I just know it! You can thank me later with cuddles and a bowl of ramen."_ Chanyeol whispered to himself, squirting a small amount of dye onto his hands. He put the bottle down and spread the liquid between his fingers. Then he slowly, carefully.........began spreading the dye on Baekhyun's eyebrows. He used his lightest touch and Baekhyun barely moved, for the most part. There were a couple times when Baekhyun would whimper and Chanyeol would jump back, squeezing his eyes shut so that maybe if he didn't see Baekhyun wake up then he wouldn't regain consciousness, but they were false alarms.

After 10 minutes of careful application, he stepped back and admired his work, grinning as wide as the sun.

 _"You did good, kid."_ He said to himself, nodding his head and putting the cap back on the bottle. He went back into the bathroom to take off his gloves and put everything away before returning with the rest of the gummy worms and sitting in his deskchair. He was turned toward Baekhyun, having brought the chair right next to the bed, and was snacking on the sweet treats, intently watching his boyfriend for any signs of movement.

He didn't really know what to expect when Baekhyun woke up, but he was sure it'd be both amazingly funny, and extremely frightening, but what's life without a couple risks?

Eventually, Chanyeol would get up to wash the dye out of his hair and dry it on the lowest setting possible with their hairdryer, and, to be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he was so pleased with a decision he'd made.

Only 20 more minutes and he could wipe the dye from Baekhyun's eyebrows and then they would have matching crazy colored hair.

Could Chanyeol ask for anything more?

The time came and Chanyeol crept up silently, on tipped toes, with a wet rag, hovering over his boyfriend.

_The first swipe of dye._

No movement.

_The second._

The same.

_A third._

Some stirring.

_A fourth and final for one eyebrow._

Minimal groaning.

**Things were getting dangerous now.**

He moved on to the next eyebrow, applying the washrag.... _once.....twice....three times.....four ti-_

 ** _"PARK CHANYEOL. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_** Baekhyun screamed as he bolted upright in the bed and raised a hand to try and hide his face from whatever abuse Chanyeol had committed to it.

He was horrified when he brought his hand back down to see pink hairdye strewn across his palm.

_"Surprise?"_

_**"PINK. FUCKING. HAIR DYE. ON. MY. EYEBROWS?!"** _

_"We match now!"_

_**"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THIS WAS OKAY?!"** _

_"You were sleeping. You didn't say no."_

_**"OF COURSE I DIDN'T. I WAS UNCONSCIOUS."** _

_"But it looks good, Baekhyunnie."_

_**"FUCK YOU."**_ Baekhyun yelled as he ran for the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, face almost breaking through the reflective pane in attempt to figure out if this were simply, as he had hoped, a crack dream, or if it was reality.....he really hoped it wasn't reality, but then Chanyeol walked into the bathroom and stood behind him.

Chanyeol had crept in, peeking his head slowly into Baekhyun's line of vision in the mirror, smiling widely the whole time.

His entire head was hot pink.

And he was overjoyed about it.

 _"Chanyeol, why? Why would you do this?"_ Baekhyun asked him, looking at him through the mirror, hands now bracing against the sink for support. He thought he might faint from the ridiculousness of his fucking life. Why did this have to happen to him?

 _"Because, you said I couldn't dye hair. Well, I wanted to show you that not only could I dye hair, but eyebrows too! Now you don't have to go to the salon! I can do your hair!"_ Chanyeol said, backhugging his boyfriend.

Chanyeol had meant well, and Baekhyun knew it, but really, this was.....ugh, this was too much.

_"Chanyeol, I appreciate it, but now I'm going to have to go to the salon regardless to get this fixed."_

_"Why?!"_

_"I can't go out like this!"_

_"Too embarrassed to match? I see. It's okay..."_ Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun and looked down at the floor. He wasn't really too hurt, but Baekhyun was really upset, and he didn't want that to happen ever. He just wanted to have fun.

 _"I'm not embarrassed to match. It's just that,....well,.... it just doesn't work. I tell you what, you can dye my hair for Kai's birthday party next week, okay? It's a costume party anyway. It'll be fun."_ Baekhyun said, turned to his boyfriend and holding his hands in his own. Chanyeol looked up at him a little from under his freshly pink bangs and smiled.

 _"Okay. Thanks, Baekhyunnie. Sorry you didn't like your surprise._ " Chanyeol replied, now hugging his pink-eyebrowed boyfriend.

_"It's okay. I like the color, a lot, just not on my eyebrows."_

_"It's fine. It did look a little goofy anyway. You looked like a munchkin from that movie with the yellow road and the green guy."_

_"The Wizard of Oz?"_

_"I thought it was Titanic?"_

_"I-nevermind."_ Baekhyun said, further returning the hug he was receiving from his boyfriend.

\-------------------------------  
3 salon trips and 7 days later, Baekhyun's eyebrows were back to their normal state. Unfortunately, his hair was not. It was now dyed bright pink, just as Chanyeol's was at first, and he couldn't have been happier.

 _"You look like a cupcake, Baekhyunnie!"_ Chanyeol said, pulling on his coat and grabbing his keys.

 _"And you look like a dreamsicle. Good thing we can be obnoxious together, otherwise I think I'd have to bury myself in a hole for the rest of my life."_ Baekhyun replied, gathering his things to leave as well.

Suddenly there was a knock at their door.

_"Baekhyun, holes are dark and gross and there's no food. Don't do that to yourself. Though...if you did get lost in a hole, you'd be able to see because your hair's so bright!"_

_"Shut up and answer the door."_ Baekhyun said in his most princess-like voice, flipping his frosting pink hair to the side.

Chanyeol laughed and opened the door, revealing a wide-eyed Kyungsoo looking at the both of them like he'd just seen the ghosts of Candyland games past or something.

 _"Hi Kyungsoo! We're ready!_ " Chanyeol beamed at the shorter man in front of him, who was wearing a Superman costume, fake padded chest and all.

 _"Well, aren't you two.....festive."_ Kyungsoo gulped.

" _We try. Ready, Cupcake?"_ Chanyeol called back to his boyfriend.

 _"Shut up. You better not call me that when we're at this party. Wu Fan will give me shit for weeks."_ Baekhyun said, pushing past the two in the doorway and out into the hall, almost running for the elevator.

 _"I can't make any promises, my frosted cupcake prince~!_ " Chanyeol yelled in reply, turning to lock the door behind him in sequence.

Dyeing hair was fun sometimes, and now that Chanyeol was skilled in the art, he'd be practicing it more often, whether Baekhyun wanted blue leg hair or not. He was in for many more surprises.


End file.
